mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Grand Finale (Episode 12)
Infinite Grand Finale (無限大フィナーレ Bugendai Fināre) is the twelfth and last episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on June 22th, 2015. Outline : The curtain is finally drawn open on the Midterm Battle, and on Seisa’s weakening power. In the middle of the collapsed school, Eruna listens to Shigure tell her about how Mikagura Academy became this way. : The most important thing is to have fun. It’s that thought that fuels Eruna’s power. To see Seisa’s smile, to see her more, all this Eruna vows to tell her if she wins the Midterm Battle with her wish to start the club anew.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_12.html Summary : On that fateful night, Seisa wakes up amidst the wrecked remains of the old school building. Seeing her upperclassman's camera placed right in front of her and finally registering in her mind what had happened, she activates her ability, Killing Art, and seals the old school building away completely into a different dimension. Back in the present-day, Seisa recalls all this in her room, and sheds a single tear. : Meanwhile, Eruna is seemingly transported into a different dimension, where she briefly wonders if she's dead. She then sees an orange-haired girl tending to a small shrine, who she recognizes as the girl who gave her her ability from before. This girl beckons to another person, a girl who looks like Seisa, and they happily talk about different things. Just as a guy who looks and acts like Shigure approaches them, Eruna is brought back into reality, where she and Bimii are currently falling from the air after Seisa's Killing Art has dissolved the old school building. : In the nick of time, Shigure and Kyoma manage to run up to them, and make use of their respective abilities to save her. After checking up on Bimii (who they didn't bother to catch), Kyoma decides to check up on Seisa. Otone, Himi, Asuhi, and the others also catch up to them. Soon, many others, such as the Drama club, the Newspaper club, and numerous students stroll over the remains of the building. Back at the mansion, Kurumi gives Seisa a carton of milk courtesy of Kyoma, which contains a message from him telling her to be honest with herself. : Eruna and Shigure sit at the top of the roof of the old building, where she tells him about the vision she saw of the people who looked like her, him, and Seisa. He explains that Mikagura Academy was built a long time ago by those three people, who are actually the Ichinomiya, Ninomiya, and Mikagura ancestors, respectively. The academy was actually built to help people who possess those mysterious abilities learn how to use them properly, and the most important thing was to have fun while doing it. The Mikagura ancestor was the one who constructed the Academy entirely, while the Ichinomiya ancestor put up a magical barrier around the school. Shigure continues on that the mysterious girl who gave Eruna her ability in the hidden room was probably her ancestor. When Eruna asks why she would do such a thing, he adds that it's probably because her ancestor wanted her to save Seisa. He tells her a story that long ago, the Mikagura ancestor also closed her heart because of a misunderstanding, and the Ichinomiya ancestor was the one who had saved her. He notes that Seisa's situation is similar to her ancestor's, and that the reason the school is turning this way is because of her weakening power. Eruna realizes that this must be the reason why Shigure asked her to attend Mikagura Academy in the first place, and when she asks him why he didn't tell her that from the start, he just explains that her friendship with Seisa wouldn't have been genuine then. : Now fully understanding everything, Eruna desires to see Seisa's smile, and comes to her mansion to try to talk to her. She encounters Sadamatsu there, who assists her in getting inside by constructing a bridge to Seisa's balcony made entirely out of plants. Once inside, Eruna immediately tells her her reason for coming, that is, she wants Seisa to quit the Going Home club and join her I'll Figure it Later club. Since Seisa won't give a straight response, Eruna instead makes her promise that she'll join the club if she manages to win the Midterm battle. She also promises that she'll never betray her, and that they'll always have fun at her club. : The Midterm Battle continues on, and Eruna's opponent is once again Himi. Before coming to the battle arena, Eruna pays a visit to her ancestor's shrine, where she thanks her for giving her her power and vows to make Seisa smile. Her match with Himi then begins and they both have fun while battling. While Seisa watches all this, Kurumi suggests that she act a little bit like an idiot (like Eruna) too. Eruna soundly defeats Himi while Kyoma defeats Sadamatsu in the semifinals, and it looks like they're the ones who're set to face off in the finals. But before their battle can begin, the Drama club stage a Miracle Man skit and abduct Kyoma from the arena. : Just as everyone wonders who Eruna's opponent will be now, Seisa herself emerges into the arena, and the Going-Home club is announced as an extra seed into the tournament brackets. Seisa reminds Eruna of her promise to join her club if she wins, and when Eruna tells her that she doesn't plan to hold back, she seems surprisingly relieved and happy. The battle then starts without a hitch, and Eruna first refuses to use her own ability since Seisa has lost hers. But the more they get into the fight and enjoy themselves, Seisa's Killing Art eventually returns, and they start their real showdown. They shoot off into space, completely ignoring the rules of physics, and battle to their heart's content with no limitations holding them back. After using both their abilities, there is a big flash of light, and once the smoke from the arena has cleared, all of their crystals were revealed to have shattered at the same time. : Eruna collapses after their fight, contented that they had fun even though she didn't win their bet. Seisa reminds her that she didn't lose the bet either, and so she agrees to join her club. Overjoyed, Eruna hugs her and thanks her, and when Seisa asks her what the proper name of their club will be, Eruna answers with the After-School Paradise club, a club in which they can do anything and everything. Gallery Ep12_1.PNG Epi12_01.jpg Ep12_2.PNG Ep12_3.PNG Ep12_4.PNG Ep12_5.PNG Ep12_6.PNG Ep12_7.PNG Ep12_8.PNG Ep12_9.PNG Ep12_10.PNG Epi12_02.jpg Ep12_11.PNG Ep12_12.PNG Ep12_13.PNG Ep12_14.PNG Ep12_15.PNG Ep12_16.PNG Ep12_17.PNG Ep12_18.PNG Epi12_03.jpg Ep12_19.PNG Ep12_20.PNG Ep12_21.PNG Ep12_22.PNG Ep12_23.PNG Ep12_24.PNG Ep12_25.PNG Ep12_26.PNG Ep12_27.PNG Ep12_28.PNG Ep12_29.PNG Ep12_30.PNG Ep12_31.PNG Ep12_32.PNG Ep12_33.PNG Ep12_34.PNG Epi12_04.jpg Ep12_35.PNG Ep12_36.PNG Ep12_37.PNG Epi12_05.jpg Ep12_38.PNG Ep12_39.PNG Ep12_40.PNG Epi12_06.jpg Ep12_41.PNG Ep12_42.PNG Ep12_43.PNG Ep12_44.PNG Ep12_45.PNG Ep12_46.PNG Ep12_47.PNG Ep12_48.PNG Ep12_49.PNG Ep12_50.PNG Ep12_51.PNG Ep12_52.PNG Ep12_53.PNG Ep12_54.PNG Ep12_55.PNG Ep12_56.PNG Ep12_57.PNG Ep12_58.PNG Ep12_59.PNG Ep12-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep12-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media Trivia See Also *List of Episodes References Category:Episodes